Negan
| aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Virginia | known relatives = Lucille (wife; deceased) | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Last Day on Earth" (TV series) Issue #100 (comics) | final appearance = | actor = Jeffrey Dean Morgan }} Negan is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He appeared on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead where he was played by actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Heavily referenced in the second half of season five, he made his first full-fledged appearance in the finale "Last Day on Earth". Morgan was upgraded to the starring cast beginning with the sixth season where Negan serves as the main antagonist being the leader of the Saviors. Negan is noted for his use of expletives, his sadistic nature, biker clothing and his barb-wire baseball bat named Lucille. Biography Season 6 Negan is the leader of the Saviors, who makes his debut in the Season 6 finale "Last Day on Earth". Prior to this, he was a mysterious figure only referenced by members of the Saviors. He had trade deals with the Hilltop Community who lived in fear of Negan due to his brutality. Rick and his group, underestimating the events to come, agreed to take care of Negan and the Saviors for the Hilltop. Their true nature is shown as after a base is attacked by Rick's group, Glenn Rhee notices a wall filled with photos of dead bodies that had been bludgeoned to death. After successfully capturing Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Eugene Porter, Abraham Ford, Sasha Williams, Maggie Greene and Aaron when the other Saviors multiply their blockades to keep the group from reach the Hilltop Colony, Negan finally emerges from the seized RV and adds the new survivors into a lineup with the already captured Rosita Espinosa, Daryl Dixon, Glenn and Michonne. Negan demands all of their supplies and servitude and chooses someone to beat to death with "Lucille", his barb-wire wrapped baseball bat, to punish the group for the multiple deaths of Saviors by reciting the counting rhyme "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth Season 7 Negan beats Abraham to death with Lucille as Abraham, not one to show fear of anyone, valiantly insults Negan by telling him to "suck my nuts." Negan taunts Rosita with the bloody bat and Daryl punches him in retaliation. Negan then proceeds to blindside the group by beating Glenn to death as Glenn had previously stepped out of line to prevent Negan from beating Maggie. Rick exclaims that he is going to kill Negan one day as the latter laughs off the threat and drags Rick into the RV. He throws his hatchet outside the RV and shoves Rick out to retrieve it from the smoke-filled roads infested with walkers. Negan then takes Rick back to the campsite where he reluctantly forces Rick to sever Carl's arm with the hatchet under the threat of the death of all of his fellow survivors if he refuses. As he prepares to come down with the hatchet, Negan stops him and reveals it to be a test to traumatize and break Rick down into obedience. Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be Negan and Dwight subject the captured Daryl to various forms of mental torture such as feeding him dog food sandwiches and blaring loud music to prevent him from sleeping. Negan decides to further test if Daryl is truly broken by having one of his men leave the door slightly open as Daryl attempts to escape despite protests from Negan's wife, Sherry. Negan and his men capture him outside and Negan gives him three choices: 1) Die, 2) Forced into slave work or 3) Become a full-fledged Savior. Daryl again refuses and Negan has the Saviors jump Daryl before placing him back in the cell for further torture. Later, as Dwight discovers Daryl lying on the floor by a puddle of vomit, Negan tells him the story about how he burned Dwight with an iron as punishment for attempting to escape with his wife and fiancee since he returned back to Negan out of fear. When asked another time to proclaim himself as "Negan", Daryl states his own name, refusing to give into Negan's torture as he is thinking about his fellow survivors. Walking Dead: The Cell Negan shows up earlier than his deadline to collect half of Alexandria's supplies where he and his men take various things such as furniture, mattresses and medicine. For good measure, Negan hands Rick his bat, Lucille, knowing that the latter will not do anything against him though Rick is tempted twice to bludgeon Negan but backs out. After discovering the guns he demands are two short, Negan threatens to kill Olivia, Alexandria's rations and firearms supervisor, unless the guns are found. Rick finds them in the vent of Spencer Monroe's home and gives them to Negan to protect Olivia. After the Saviors have departed, Michonne discovers that the Saviors have burned the mattresses on the side of the road and becomes angered. Walking Dead: Service Season 8 The united group of Alexandria, The Kingdom and The Hilltop begin their moves against the Saviors by killing off their lookout members while the remaining members lead a herd of walkers into the Sanctuary. Negan attempts to rid Rick of his numbers by forcing Gregory to say he will evict anyone from the Hilltop that doesn't side with the Saviors but this fails as everyone stays loyal to Maggie and Jesus. Negan hides inside of a bunker during the firefight, something that Rick takes a photo of, possibly to mock Negan's cowardice. During the herd's lead into the sanctuary, Gabriel hides inside of a trailer for safety where Negan, who Gabriel stopped Rick from trying to kill, was hiding out. Negan then asks a confused Gabriel if he is wearing his shit pants, implying something bad is about to happen. Walking Dead: Mercy Negan and a reluctant Gabriel are forced to work together to escape their predicament in the trailer but not before Negan "confesses" on how he was weak before The Sanctuary, having lost his wife, who he loved dearly, to illness despite cheating on her with other women. Negan promises to reward Eugene greatly if he helps find the mole after it is discovered the weapons that Rick's group stole were from The Sanctuary. Walking Dead: The Big Scary U Negan and the Saviors get into a firefight at Alexandria, forcing Rick and his group underneath the sewers. Negan later finds out about Carl's death and is mortified before placing the blame of Carl's death, along with other members of his group, on Rick for his "shit" decisions as a father and leader. Rick later sets off to murder Negan, discovering the group is now tainting their weapons and leads him into a building where Negan discovers that Simon undermined his authority by murdering the Scavengers (minus Jadis) and gets into a fight with Rick when he sets Lucille on fire. Escaping the building, Negan awakens to find he is in a car with Jadis holding him at gunpoint as she pistol-whips him. Negan manages to persuade Jadis into letting him go and heads back to the Sanctuary where he picks up Laura along the way. Negan first deals with Simon by strangling him to death after a fistfight and then with Dwight by writing down a false plan, knowing Dwight will give it to Rick's group and he can trap them after Laura reveals Dwight to be a double agent acting for Rick. Dwight is taken prisoner as Negan plans to enact a full-on war against the group due to Simon's motives. Eugene creates faulty weaponry that explodes in their hands while Negan escapes from Rick. Rick uses Carl and his dreams of peace between Negan and Rick to allow him to let his guard down, slashing Negan's throat with a piece of glass. To Maggie's horror, Rick grants Negan mercy and takes him prisoner instead so that he can watch the communities thrive in peace without him for the rest of his life. Following this, Maggie, Daryl and Paul Rovia begin conspiring against Rick. Season 9 Negan remains incarcerated at Alexandria where he continually taunts Rick over his ideas of a peaceful world and knows Michonne is too much of a warrior. Maggie prepares to kill Negan for Glenn's death which Negan attempts to do as well by arrogantly detailing how much he enjoyed killing Glenn. To her surprise, Negan begins sobbing and wants to die so that he can be reunited with Lucille, begging Maggie to do it. Maggie refusing, seeing that Negan being alive and suffering is a worse fate being dead. Six years after Rick's disappearance, Negan is still being held prisoner at Alexandria where he helps Judith with math homework. After learning Judith brought in Magna's group, Negan advises her to be careful of who she tries to help, relaying a story of how he used to take in stray dogs as a kid until one of the dogs killed all the other ones despite how friendly he seemed. After Rosita and Eugene go missing, Gabriel is cleaning out Negan's bedpan while also angry that he was forced to stay behind and watch over Negan instead of going out to look for Rosita. Gabriel slams the door in anger which Negan discovers is unlocked when his ball rolls outside of the door. Negan is then shown escaping the cell and leaving. Negan is caught by Judith who lets him escape though vows to shoot him if he returns. After almost being attacked by feral dogs when he goes to retrieve a leather jacket and making his way back to the Sanctuary, he finds himself a changed man and can't readjust to his old life anymore. He makes his way back to Alexandria where Judith takes him back to his cell after shooting him off a motorbike. Later, he is freed from his cell by Gabriel, Siddiq, Rosita and Eugene during the midst of the snowstorm. While the group is tied together and heading to stay at Aaron's house for warmth, Judith breaks away from the group in search for Dog. Negan goes after her, injuring his leg in the process and wraps Judith in his coat to prevent her dying from hypothermia. Back at Alexandria, Michonne thanks him for saving Judith while he compliments her on having the guts to traverse through Whisperer territory. Season 10 Negan is seen more often outside of his cell, usually doing gardening under close supervision. Negan forms a bond with Lydia due to their status of being hated and outcasts at Alexandria. One night, Lydia is assaulted by Margo, Gage and Alfred while Negan comes to her defense and shoves Margo off her. However, she dies after hitting her head on the while by accident. While the Alexandria council votes on whether or not to execute Negan for this, he is revealed to have escaped his cell. A stranger named Brandon who was previously seen guarding Negan at Alexandria finds him, revealing himself to be the son of a former Savior and is obsessed with Negan, wanting to reform the Saviors. Brandon gives Negan a new barb-wire bat and leather jacket as the pair eventually comes across a mother and son. Negan helps the pair and intends on getting them into Alexandria for safety but is later horrified when he hears Brandon whistling and sees he has beaten both to death with a tire iron, believing Negan's earlier attempts to get rid of him a test. In the midst of Brandon declaring himself Negan, he beats Brandon to death with a rock and heads into the Whisperer territory, calling out for them where Beta eventually answers his call. Body count The following is a running list of humans and zombies killed by . Named Unnamed Appearances Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *"The Cell" *"Service" *"Sing Me a Song" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Hostiles and Calamities" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) *"Something They Need" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Big Scary U" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" Notes & Trivia * In ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, Negan was introduced in issue #100. He is the second major villain in the comics after The Governor. * According to co-creator Charlie Adlard, the appearance of Negan's comic book counterpart is based on actor and musician Henry Rollins. See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Living Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters